Cuddle with Me?
by furiousparachute
Summary: Emily struggles with her feelings towards Spencer and keeps them secret. Spencer has a little too much to drink, so Emily takes her home. Who knew they had mutual feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars. I OWN NOTHING.

Spencer didn't drink often, and this was why. Emily watched as Spencer danced on the hood of Aria's car to "Blow" by Kesha. It was kind of cute actually. Not that Emily would admit it, but she had in the past few months developed a crush on Spencer. She realized it when she described her as "adorable" to Maya. Which actually sparked the break up. No one knew that though, as far as the other girls were concerned, Maya had just gotten bored with Emily.

"Emilyyy!" Spencer yelled, yanking Emily out of her own thoughts and onto Aria's car. "dance with me."

"Spenc..Whoa!"

Spencer stumbled into Emily and they both fell to the ground, Spencer landing on top of Emily.

"Ow! You are so lucky we're on grass." Emily mumbled. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with Spencer. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I..I am so sorry Emily. I could've really hurt you.."

Emily's heart broke seeing Spencer so upset. She smiled sweetly, "It's okay. Let me take you home, alright?"

Spencer laid her forehead against Emily's. "Okay.."

Aria and Hanna helped Emily get Spencer to her car. "She drove me here, I'll just take her home then walk." Emily said and then hugged her two friends goodbye.

Spencer stayed pretty quiet on the way home, until Emily asked, "Are you okay?"

Spencer reached over and took Emily's hand, but didn't say anything. Emily's heart raced with the contact. Spencer didn't let go until they pulled up in her driveway. "Will you stay?" Her eyes were glossy, and she looked tired, but was 100% serious.

"Of course.." Emily said and helped Spencer inside.

In Spencer's room, Emily sat down next to a half awake Spencer buried in covers. Emily stood up and went over to the window, looking down on the street. What was she going to do? Spencer was giving her butterflies. SPENCER.

"Emily?"

Emily turned to Spencer. She was sitting up looking concerned. Her hair was messy, but in a sexy way. It fit her well and drove Emily crazy. Emily bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"Come cuddle with me? Please.." Spencer pouted.

Emily's heart ached. "Okay." She was pretty sure she was blushing. Great.

She lay down next to Spencer timidly. Spencer immediately wrapped one arm under Emily's waist and one hand around her neck, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. Emily thought she could die in that second. Her skin burned where Spencer touched her and her heart pounded so loudly she thought she may hear. Emily didn't know how long they laid there cuddling before Spencer spoke.

"Em?"

Emily turned to face Spencer, who kissed her full on the lips. Emily gasped, and Spencer took advantage of the moment deepening the kiss. Emily's instincts overpowered her reasoning and she kissed Spencer back with everything in her. Before she knew it spencer was straddling her.

Brain function returning, Emily mumbled between kisses. "Spencer..you're. Drunk."

Spencer looked her square in the eye, with so much want and need that Emily didn't know what to say. "Emily." Spencer growled. "If I have pretend for one more day that I don't want you, I may explode."

Emily tangled her fingers in Spencer's hair and pulled her down into another kiss. She would worry about consequences in the morning.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your feedback I was really surprised! Keep it coming! And I promise if even just one person wants me to write more I'll continue! I have a lot of Emily/Spencer times ahead!

"Emily tangled her fingers in Spencer's hair and pulled her down into another kiss. She would worry about consequences in the morning.."

The next morning Emily woke up alone in Spencer's bed. She thought she may die from the mini heart attack she was having. Did Spencer regret it all? They didn't have sex.. but still, she hoped she didn't scare Spencer off.

Emily put her hands to her head and moaned, "Please don't hate me."

"Whoever it is, I'm sure they could never hate you." Spencer said from the doorway.

Emily jumped and whipped her head in Spencer's direction. She was leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but Rosewood football t-shirt and superman underwear. She was so damn cute. Emily didn't even notice she was staring until Spencer spoke.

"A little unlike me I know, but its laundry day." She said with a crooked smile that made Emily's heart flutter. Spencer giggled when Emily blushed, and walked over to the bed. She sat in Emily's lap wrapping her arms around her neck, "I know what you're thinking, Em. And no, I don't regret a thing." She leaned down and kissed Emily softly. "Okay?"

"Mm." Emily mumbled not opening her eyes. This was too good to be real.

Spencer laughed. Cupping Emily's cheek she said, "Open your eyes, Miss Fields."

Emily opened her eyes to meet Spencer's. For those few moments it was like the world was still and they were the only people in existence.

"Trust me." Spencer whispered.

"Okay." Emily replied almost inaudibly.

Then Spencer kissed Emily again, and all doubt left Emily's mind that this was real. She deepened the kiss and Spencer willingly accepted. Emily shifted so she was laying on top, so that there was no space between their bodies. She took Spencer's hands in hers and pinned her to the bed.

Spencer groaned in reply. She had never seen Emily take control, nor had she ever been out of control. It didn't matter. She loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick update for you guys. My laptop crashed. =[ I'm writing on my roommates, (therefore shorter chapters) I'm sorry! I had a little brainstorm and decided to update again. I hope you all enjoy! Btw, If you have any requests or ideas please email me! Kellie_ This is just a tidbit. I have another chapter ready and I'll add it tomorrow. Its longer than the usual, I promise. I'll start giving you longer chapters.

"She had never seen Emily take control, nor had she ever been out of control. It didn't matter. She loved it…"

"SPENCERRRRRR!" Mrs. Hastings voice rang through the house.

Spencer cocked her head and groaned. "Dammit.."

Emily sighed and rolled off of Spencer. "Sorry." Spencer whispered, secretly loving Emily's pouted lip. She kissed it quickly and ran downstairs.

Maybe it was for the best. If Spencer's family hadn't come home Emily couldn't guarantee that they would have any restraint.

While she waited for Spencer to return Emily checked her text messages. One each from Aria and Hanna, and one from her Mom, who was still in Texas. She replied to each of them shortly. How was she going to explain her and Spencer to everyone? She walked over to the window and gazed at the clouds.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Spencer came up behind Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I guess. I just..worry. I don't want anything to change."

Spencer dropped her hands. "You..Don't?" Spencer stuttered.

Emily turned around. Spencer had tears in her eyes. "Oh God, Spence. No. I didn't mean it like that. I want things to change with you.." Spencer turned to walk away but Emily grabbed her wrist making them face each other again. Emily held Spencer's face in her hands, their foreheads resting against each other. "Spencer please..I didn't mean you." They stayed like that for a few minutes, Spencer not saying anything. So Emily spoke again. "Baby..I need you.."

This got Spencer's attention. She lifted her head to look into Emily's eyes and put her arms around her. "I need you more."


	4. Chapter 4

''I need you more…"

"So how are we going to tell Aria and Hanna?" Emily asked, walking hand in hand in the park with Spencer on a somewhat chilly day. Telling Spencer's family was easy. Apparently they saw it coming, and were now pushing Spencer to join LGBT clubs and charities. Emily's parents lived in Texas, so they weren't particularly worried about them right now.

"Um..That may not be as difficult as you may think, Em." Spencer was avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, love. They..sort of already knew I had feelings for you." She said quickly and then took off running towards the car.

Emily stood there and watched Spencer run away, and laughed. "What!" She yelled and ran after her.

Emily caught up to Spencer in no time and tackled her to the ground, landing in a pile of leaves. She had her hands pinned above her head and straddled her so that she had no escape. "What are you talking about young lady?"

Spencer huffed in defeat. "I told them I had a crush on you a long time ago."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. She had always kept her feelings for Spencer a surprise, and Spencer told the others? And no one told her! Her facial expression went from surprise to a stern glare. "Everyone knew but me?"

Spencer bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry Em! I didn't know you had any feelings for me. You had Maya."

Emily continued to glare. Spencer found it adorable. She let go of Spencer's wrists and sat up on top of her crossing her arms. "Not funny."

Spencer sat up and placed a short sweet kiss on Emily's cheek. "I'm sorry." She whimpered and gave puppy dog eyes making Emily melt.

"Fine." Emily sighed. "Lets go jerk." Emily got up and started walking toward the car. Spencer watched her from the pile of leaves she was sitting in and laughed.

"Coming." Spencer yelled after her.

"Finally." Hanna murmured when Spencer delivered the news the next day at school. Emily threw a quick glare in Spencer's direction then laughed.

"Yeah you guys are adorable." Aria agreed.

"Thank you." Spencer and Emily said in unison.

"Sickeningly adorable." Hanna added laughing.

Hanna and Aria went their separate ways leaving Emily and Spencer alone. Spencer pulled Emily into a tight hug. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I feel amazing, actually." She smiled.

"Mm..good." Spencer mumbled kissing Emily. "My family will be gone this weekend. Come stay with me?"

"Sounds good."

Spencer gave Emily a quick kiss and headed toward her class.

-buzz- Emily looked at her phone.

"When you're kissing her the whole world disappears. Be careful or she may be next. –A."


	5. Chapter 5

"When you're kissing her the whole world disappears. Be careful or she may be next. –A"

"What am I going to do.." Emily sobbed into Hanna's pillow. She had shown Hanna the "A" message and had a breakdown. She had just gotten Spencer and it already felt like she was losing her.

"I say tell Spencer." Hanna offered. Rubbing Emily's back in an attempt to calm her down. "A didn't tell you not to right?"

"I guess not, but I can't put her in any danger." Emily whimpered.

"What if the best way to keep her safe is to be with her as much as possible?"

Emily couldn't argue with that. Maybe the best way to keep Spencer safe was to stick to her like glue. She certainly wouldn't mind the extra time with her. "Would your mom mind if I stayed with Spencer for a while, you think?"

"Nah, I'll just tell her I got sick of you." Hanna teased and pushed Emily off the bed. "Go get your lady."

"Thanks Han." Emily hugged her and packed a bag hurriedly.

…

"What in the world? Make me disappear?" Spencer said exasperated. "That's just ridiculous. If A thinks stupid threats can make me stay away from you they have another thing coming!" She went on. Emily just watched her vent and nodded when it was appropriate. When Spencer was finally done she looked at Emily, "You aren't going to leave me are you?" She said, her voice wavering.

"No Spencer. I won't." She wrapped Spencer in a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm actually planning to be glued to your side. You may even get sick of me."

"Highly unlikely." Spencer muttered. "So it's settled. You're staying with me for my own safety." She smiled and kissed Emily.

"Mhm. Want to go to dinner?" Emily asked.

"Sounds good to me." Spencer replied.

"Okay, I need to take a shower real quick. "

"Whaaaat! And leave me all alone unprotected?" Spencer teased.

"Hm. You are so right. I guess you have to come with me." Emily said walking toward the bathroom.

Spencer couldn't believe she had said it. Emily Fields the sweet innocent girl was being…naughty? She laughed. "Don't tempt me."

"I'm serious." She heard the water start. "You are sitting in here and waiting for me."

Spencer gulped, and walked into the bathroom that had already started to fill with steam. She took a seat on the sink. Emily's silhouette in the frosted glass of the shower was absolutely perfect. Nobody had ever made Spencer's heart race like this. Even Toby. She slid off the sink and faced away from the shower to catch her breath.

Emily giggled. "Something bothering you?" She said. Her voiced barely audible over the sound of running water.

"Oh nothing." Just the extremely attractive, sexy girl in the shower behind me. The water stopped and the shower door opened.

"You can turn around now Spence." Emily giggled.

She was covered by a towel and still dripping with water. Spencer almost choked as she said, "I think you're doing this on purpose."

Emily walked over to Spencer and kissed her neck, whispering. "Maybe a little."

Spencer groaned. "Get dressed before you kill me." Emily kissed her deeply and hurried off to get dressed leaving Spencer with a serious case of butterflies.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I have to go to work right now, but I wrote this on my phone last night and decided to leave you with it. Emily and Spencer finally get a little hot and heavy. ;] I decided to leave it on a good note, but when I'm off work I'm adding the drama chapter. Love you all!

.

Spencer groaned. "Get dressed before you kill me." Emily kissed her deeply and hurried off to get dressed leaving Spencer with a serious case of butterflies.

.

.

.

Spencer followed Emily into the bedroom like a lost puppy. There she was, wearing nothing but black lace panties and a matching bra. Emily saw the look on her face and giggled.

Spencer couldn't stand it for one more second. She lunged at a half naked Emily grabbing her around the waist and tossed her on the bed. Emily was shocked at the smaller girls new found strength, but quickly forgot it when she felt Spencer placing kisses all along her collarbone. Emily heard herself moan when she gently bit her neck. Spencer smiled at her reaction and moved to Emily's lips slowly, an whispered. " I love you Emily Fields."

Emily smiled into a kiss and laced her fingers through Spencer's hair. "I love you more."

.

Spencer smirked leaning into another deep longing kiss. There was an unspoken ache and need between them, both too afraid to say anything. Spencer ran her fingers across Emily's athletic abdomen, sending chills up her spine. Her she was almost naked and Spencer was fully clothed, Emily tugged at the bottom of Spencer's shirt, "Off" she demanded and continued kissing her. Spencer obeyed, and Emily stared at every inch of her flawless body. She ran her fingertips across her shoulders and felt Spencer shudder.

Spencer leaned down and whispered into Emily's ear. "I want you."

Spencer's sexy whispering voice drove Emily to the breaking point. She overpowered the smaller girl and rolled over on top of her. Emily's hands touched every inch of Spencer's exposed skin and eventually made their way to the button on her jeans, but she hesitated. "Can I?" She asked. The last thing she wanted was to push her. Spencer didn't answer, she just pulled Emily into a kiss making It very clear it as okay.

Emily unfastened her jeans with such skill Spencer may have been concerned if she wasn't so distracted. She slowly crept lower, teasing Spencer innocently. She was so slow and so gentle Spencer thought her heart would melt. "Please." Spencer begged.

.

Spencer gasped and clawed at Emily's back. Their foreheads resting together, both panting, Spencer kissed Emily, who slumped down onto her, sweetly on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly, her face buried in Spencer's neck.

"Mm." Spencer replied. "I'm more than okay." She smiled and held Emily tighter. "Are you?"

Emily giggled and kissed Spencer on the neck before returning to her resting position. "Perfect." She traced a heart over and over on Spencer's stomach. "As long as I'm with you."

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily giggled and kissed Spencer on the neck before returning to her resting position. "Perfect." She traced a heart over and over on Spencer's stomach. "As long as I'm with you."

.

.

.

Needless to say they never went to dinner. So they both woke up the next morning extremely hungry.

"Em?" Spencer whispered .

Emily just groaned. Spencer laughed, "I'll go make breakfast."

"What would I do without you?" Emily muttered and buried her face in the pillow.

"Waste away I'd imagine." Spencer teased, and went downstairs. She began pulling food out of the refrigerator when she noticed her laptop sitting open on the counter. She felt her heart drop, this couldn't be good, she had an anonymous email. She clicked and held her breath.

Spencer went white. "EMILY!"

.

.

.

"A sex tape.." Emily choked.

"Well..on the bright side you look.." Spencer started but was cut off by a death glare from Emily.

"This is not funny."

"I know, Em. I'm just trying to lighten the situation." Spencer pouted.

Emily sighed and reached for Spencer's hand. "My parents could barely handle me being a lesbian. Now there's a video of me having sex with my girlfriend."

Spencer tightened her grip on Emily's hand at the word "girlfriend."

"Uh, I mean.. I didn't mean to assume.." Emily was panicking.

Spencer put her hands on Emily's cheeks, "Chill." She said smiling. "It's just the first time I've heard you say it. And guess what? It gave me butterflies." She felt the tension leave Emily's body as she smiled. She kissed her, "I love you…Girlfriend."

Emily smiled widely, her eyes even sparkled a little, Spencer noticed. "I love you, too."

Spencer turned back to the computer and sighed. "there isn't even a message, just the video." She muttered.

"Maybe it's a gift." Emily said quietly.

Spencer looked at her confused.

"What? Only you can be a perv?" Emily laughed and shut Spencer's laptop, before walking away.

Spencer laughed to herself. "She is adorable."

"What?" Emily called back.

"Nothing." Spencer smiled and started making breakfast.

.

.

.

"A video? What kind of video?" Aria asked confused.

Spencer and Emily exchanged nervous looks.

Hanna noticed, and laughed. "Hoes!"

"THAT KIND OF TAPE?" Aria exclaimed, Hanna still laughing.

Emily blushed deeply and buried her face in Spencer's shoulder. Spencer on the other hand stifled a giggle "Hanna! Sh. This is so not funny!" She smiled.

"Bow Chicka Wow Wow!" Aria said laughing and poked Emily in the side.

"I hate you all." Emily groaned.

"Lies." Spencer said.

"Agreed." Hanna added.

"You love our guts." Aria finished.

Just then all of their phones went off. They all froze, before checking their cells.

"Laugh while you can, bitches." They read in unison, then they all paused and looked at Spencer, who continued. "The president's assassination is being planned. –A"


	8. Chapter 8

Just so you all know, I wrote this instead of listening to my history lecture. Lol!

.

"Laugh while you can, bitches." They read in unison, then they all paused and looked at Spencer, who continued. "The president's assassination is being planned. –A"

.

.

.

Everything seemed to stop in time. The four friends were silent with terror. Emily wrapped herself around Spencer as tight as possible. Spencer said nothing, she just hugged Emily closer and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

The bell rang, but none of them budged.

"Let's go." Hanna ordered and made her way to the parking lot, the others mindlessly following. "we'll take my car, go to my house, and figure things out from there, okay?

"Right" Aria agreed.

Spencer nodded.

Emily said nothing. She kept her eyes on Spencer, afraid she would vanish at any second.

.

.

.

In the back of the car Emily laid across the seat with her head in Spencer's lap, looking up at her. Spencer bent down and kissed her.. When she began to pull away Emily shot up and kissed her fiercely. When she finally broke away she was crying. Spencer was too.

"Emily, I love—" She was cut off by the screams of Hanna and Aria. Then the car hit something, hard. The last thing Spencer saw was Emily flying toward the windshield, and then everything went black.

.

.

Spencer opened her eyes, and was hanging upside down. The car had flipped. "Emily.." She panicked, remembering. She unfastened her seatbelt and fell to the ground. The pain was searing through her entire body. "Ugh.." She groaned. Everything was spinning, but she heard Aria and Hanna's voices. She closed her eyes and tried to make the world stop spinning. She crawled across the shattered glass out of the busted window, and saw her. Emily was laying in the middle of the road. "Emily!" She screamed. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't supposed her and she fell to her knees, so she crawled to Emily's side. "Baby.." Spencer whimpered when she saw Emily's broken form, covered almost head to toe in blood. She touched her cheek gently. "Please," She begged, crying so hard she could barely see. "I can't lose you." She leaned down and kissed Emily carefully on her busted lip.

"S-Spencer." Emily groaned.

Spencer gasped. She placed both hands on Emily's face. "Yes, I'm right here. Open those beautiful eyes Emily fields." She cried.

Emily's eyes flickered open for barely a second.

"Spencer.." She whispered. "I love you."

.

.

.

"Let me see her!" Spencer screamed struggling against the three nurses trying to hold her down. "God dammit!"

"Miss. Hastings!" One of them said breathlessly. "Please! Your leg is broken!"

"I don't care!"

"You seriously need stitches above your eye." Added another.

"AND?" Spencer continued fighting until a man in a white coat walked in.

"Spencer, don't make me sedate you." She stopped immediately and lay back huffing. "Miss. Fields is in surgery. They are doing everything they can for her now. "

Spencer began crying again, "Will she be okay..?"

"She was thrown from the vehicle at a very high velocity. She has major head trauma. Most of her ribs are broken, and so is her right arm. But I think she will live."

A wave of relief washed over her, "And my other friends? Hanna, Aria?"

"They were very lucky. Minor concussions, deep bruises, cuts and scrapes. If you would let me fix you up they are waiting to see you."

.

.

"They said we can't see her yet." Aria said sympathetically as she limped back into Spencer's room. She crawled into the bed with Spencer, with Hanna on the other side.

"Ridiculous." Spencer mumbled.

"We can as soon as she wakes up, honey." Aria added.

They laid their together for hours. Hanna braided Spencer's hair into pigtails, and Aria painted her nails baby blue to match the new cast on her leg. They were halfway through another rerun of "Big Brother" when a nurse walked in.

"Emily is awake. And wants to see Spencer."

.

.

Spencer got the Emily's room, with help from her friends. But they stopped at the door. "She's all yours, tiger." Hanna said, pushing Spencer playfully on the shoulder.

"Tell her we love her." Aria added.

Spencer nodded and wobbled in the room. Her heart broke and she felt hot tears forming in her eyes when she saw Emily. The happy, smiling girl with sparkling eyes was nowhere to be seen. Only her beaten shell was left. Emily turned her head to Spencer and smiled weakly. "Hey." She said quietly.

A tear rolled down Spencer's cheek. "Hi."

Emily reached out for her, one arm in a baby blue cast, and Spencer carefully crawled into the bed. Emily looked at her leg. "Baby blue." She said softly.

Spencer sniffled. "Made me think of you." Still crying, she laid her head on Emily's chest tenderly. "I was so scared I had lost you."

Emily rubbed her back. "You did, for a few seconds.."

Spencer gripped the blankets.

"Everything they say about a light at the end of a tunnel is true. " She paused. "I felt you kiss me Spencer. And it brought me back."

Spencer sat up and looked at Emily, she was crying. She slowly and carefully kissed her s deeply as she could. "I love you." Spencer whispered.

Emily laid her forehead to Spencer's. "I love you too, Spence. So much.."


	9. Chapter 9

*Two weeks later*

.

.

"They're letting her come home in a few days, right?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait. Her parents haven't let me seen her very much since they got here. Once Emily is released they're going back to Texas." Spencer grumbled. "Any word on the guy who ran into us?"

The police had deemed the accident a hit and run. None of them could really remember anything from the accident, so they went with it.

"Nope." Aria sighed.

Hanna switched on the radio. Fall into Me by Hey Monday was playing, making Spencer miss Emily. She was doing really well for how bad she was hurt. But when the doctor told her she won't be swimming this year she was devastated. She had worked so hard to get where she was, and the accident took it all away. Spencer didn't even seem to make her happy anymore.

Just then Spencer's phone went off, ripping her from her thoughts. Emily's picture flashed on the screen. "Hello." She answered.

"Hey Spence. Mom and Dad finally left me alone to get some sleep."

"But you called me?" Spencer smiled.

"Of course. I miss your voice." She sounded sad. "I told them about us.."

Spencer choked on her water. "Oh-" She coughed. "how did that go?"

Emily sighed. "Better than I thought it would. But they want me to come to Texas."

"Please be lying to me.."

"I never lie to you."

"I know." Spencer groaned. "They can't take you away."

"I'm trying to talk sense into them." Emily sighed again. "When do I get to see my baby girl..?''

She was trying to be cute to distract her, and it was working. "Can I come now?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be waiting." Emily laughed and hung up.

Spencer giggled, forgetting Aria and Hanna were there.

"I want someone to make me all giggly." Hanna whined.

.

.

Spencer crutched her way through the halls of the hospital. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend.

-knock knock-

"Come in." Just hearing Emily's voice made her heart beat faster. "Wow, babe, you look amazing." Emily looked at Spencer and bit her lip. She was wearing a tight black tank top, and dark skinny jeans. Even though she was wearing her new boot protected her broken leg, she still looked damn sexy. " And I love your hair when it's down." She was sure she was blushing.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Spencer leaned down to hug Emily and was grabbed around the neck and pulled into an intense kiss. She couldn't help but smile when they finally broke apart for air and saw Emily wouldn't open her eyes.

"Mm." she groaned. "I missed you."

Spencer sat on the bed next to her "I missed you too." She ran her fingertips across Emily's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better. I'm just glad they didn't have to shave my head." She joked.

.

.

.

OKAY EVERYONE I NEED SERIOUS FEEDBACK. I'M GOING TO TRY WRITING IN "POINT OF VIEW" SWITCHING FROM SPENCER TO EMILY BETWEEN CHAPTERS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND YEAH I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M OFF TO PARTY! BUT BELIEVE ME. I HAVE SO MUCH IN STORE FOR YOU!

Love you all so much! Kellie Shea.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer [pov]

I could lay here forever, I think. Just laying here on her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. Her arms wrapped around me. It's absolutely perfect. She is absolutely perfect.

*knock knock*

The night nurse, Ashley, walked in. "Sorry girls, visiting hours are almost over. Ten minutes." She smiled and left.

I sat up and looked at Emily. "Can I kidnap you?"

"I wish, but I think someone would notice."

"Fine," I pouted. "call me?"

"The second I wake up." She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss. It was long, and sweet. Nowadays every kiss felt like it was the last.

It took every ounce of effort I had to pull away. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too." She said kissing me one more time. "I'll talk to my parents, about me moving."

"Okay." I said. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I had almost forgotten they wanted to take her back to Texas. I wasn't ready to let her go.

.

.

Emily [pov]

Morning came fast. I try stretching but end up hurting myself. "Ugh.." I say to nobody. "Stupid ribs."

I immediately reach for my phone to call Spencer, but it was gone. "I left it right here.."

"Left what?" Mom asked. Her and dad walked in. Neither of them looking very happy.

"My phone, it was here when I went to sleep. It's gone. I was supposed to call—"

"Spencer?" Dad cut me off.

"..yes." The both seemed to be closing in on me. "What's going on?"

"You're coming to Texas." Dad started.

"WHAT?" I argued but was cut off again. This time by mom.

"No arguing Emily. We got an email." She looked disgusted.

Oh god. "An..email?"

"A video. Of you and Spencer." She continued.

.

.

Spencer[pov]

"mmmnn" I groaned. My phone was buzzing on the nightstand. It must be Emily. I smiled when I saw I had a new text message from her.

But that smile soon faded and was replaced by terror.

"Spencer- I can't lie to you anymore. I've been keeping contact with Maya. I've realized I still love her. Real love. I'm leaving for Texas with my parents, and Maya is coming with me. I'm sorry."

I think I may throw up. I try calling her, but she hits the "ignore" button. This can't be real. It can't. I do the only thing I know to do, I text Aria and Hanna.

"SOS."

They both replied that they were coming. I waited maybe ten minutes, but my heart wasn't going to have any more of this. I left my phone on the bed with Em's message open, and I left. How was I supposed to live without her.

.

.

Emily[pov]

After a few hours of arguing, my parents decided to let me stay. I don't think they've ever seen me cry so hard in my life.

Dad sighed. "We're going to go get some coffee downstairs, by then your release papers should be all done." And they walked out. I was finally going home. I couldn't wait to tell Spencer.

I had just laid back down when he popped his head back in, "Hey, look what a nurse found." He tossed me my phone. "We'll be back soon."

"Thanks dad." I mumbled. I looked at my phone, I had a million missed calls between Hanna and Aria. I was just about to dial Spencer's number when Hanna's name popped up.

"Hello?" I answered a little annoyed.

"EMILY! What the hell? Where have you been? Have you lost your mind?"

"I lost my phone and just got it back, what is going on? Why are you freaking out?"

"We saw your text to Spencer. Why did you dump her?"

My heart died a little. "Are you joking? This isn't funny."

"Emily.. We saw it. Spencer texted us to come over. But when she got here she was gone. And she left her phone."

"I don't know what your talking about Hanna.."

"Look through your phone."

I told her to hold on and skimmed through the thousands of texts and calls I had from Hanna and Aria. Then I finally came to it. A text sent from my phone to Spencer. I felt sick. She thought I didn't love her.. There's no way she'd believe this, would she?

"Han..That wasn't me.." Just then my phone buzzed. A text.

"Did you just get a text? Who is it?"

I was going to die of a heart attack, I just knew it. I read out loud, "You shattered her heart, now she'll shatter the rest. –A."

"Oh god.."

I barely heard Hanna. I was already standing. Release papers or not, I'm leaving."Find her."


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer [pov]

It is so cold, there is no way it isn't below freezing now. And I left so fast earlier I forgot my coat.

None of it really mattered. Nothing mattered if Emily was gone. It sounds terribly childish of me, being so dramatic, but I love her. I feel as if a piece of me is missing, like my very soul has been split in two.

I sit at the edge of the river. It really isn't even a river. It's a man made flood control gate where kids come to drink and have sex. But today it was abandoned. The water isn't quiet frozen solid yet, just sheets of ice flowing down stream, almost invisible. I didn't even notice it had started to snow until one small snowflake landed on my eyelash. I blinked it away and laid back looking up at the sky, letting the snow and the gray enclose me.

I was numb. I didn't know if it was from the layer of snow now surrounding me or the fact that Emily was gone. Either way, I really didn't feel like moving.

.

.

Emily [pov]

Jesus, its cold.

I haven't been outside in a little over three weeks, and it's gone from chilly to freezing.

I heard someone yell, "Emily!" from a car in the parking lot. Aria.

"Whew." I mumbled shutting the car door. The heat blasting through the vents felt absolutely amazing. I rubbed my hands together and leaned closer before asking, "Have you talked to Hanna? Any luck finding Spence?"

The look on her face said it all but I let her talk anyway. "Nothing yet, Em. I'm sorry." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Its nearly impossible to snow is getting really heavy.."

She definitely wasn't exaggerating. I had to squint out the window to see anything ahead of us. As if I wasn't nervous enough being in a vehicle again. I sat back and buckled my seatbelt.

I racked my brain trying to think of anywhere she could be that they haven't already looked. I mean..this want a big town. So, I called Hanna. "Hey, you tried the park right?" I didn't even wait for her to say hello.

''Yeah, I've looked everywhere. Well, except Ali's old house, and the river. But it's been closed since that one kids almost drowned at a party."

That had to be it. "Meet us at the river." Before she could argue I hung up. Aria had already turned around, I didn't even have to tell her where to go, she knew.

My heart was hurting. Spencer was missing, upset, and probably freezing to death. She thinks I don't love her and it's all because of A. I hate A.

.

.

Spencer[pov]

After a while I finally sat up, shaking a layer of snow off myself. I was soaking wet, and im pretty sure my close where beginning to freeze solid. I look down at my leg, still sporting that stupid boot. I pull it off with a grunt, "Ow" Felt that. Now I could see the baby blue cast I picked out in the hospital, and I feel sick. I picked it for her..

I get up and wobble to the edge of the water again. It's more frozen than before, the sheets of ice were frozen in place and covered in a thin layer of powder. I took a deep breath, exhaling a cloud of white, and turned around. Slowly walking toward the bridge overlooking the water.

.

.

Emily[pov]

The drive seemed to take forever. Aria had to drive thirty-five because of the thickening snow and radio stations were already announcing school closings for tomorrow. Rosewood was closed. When got there at the same time as Hanna, and pulled behind her on the narrow trail leading to the river. All I could see was snow and trees, until we broke through to a clearing.

"Shit," Hanna complained shutting her car door. "It's freezing."

"I don't see her.." I said walking around. There was something black sticking out of the snow by the water. I walked over and picked it up, it was Spencer's brace. "She was here.." I mumbled.

"Oh my God," I heard Aria yell, "Emily!" I turned to see Aria pointing at something. I followed her gaze to the bridge, and Spencer.

I couldn't even hear Hanna or Aria anymore. The second I saw Spencer standing on the bridge I took off running. I didn't even bother using the trail, now. I ran straight up the steep hill through the trees. Every time my feet hit the ground I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, but I didn't care, I just had to get to her. I broke through the trees and stumbled onto the street. "Spencer!"

.

.

.

Spencer[pov]

I was standing on the ledge overlooking the river. I wasn't sure if I would jump or not, but this is where I ended up.

In the back of my head I could hear Emily screaming my name. It was so real, and kept getting louder. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath but coughed. I could feel the fever coursing through me.

"Spencer!" It sounded so real now. I started to move forward off the bridge, but someone tackled me to the ground.

Everything was spinning and black. I felt warm hands on either side of my face, familiar hands. I opened my eyes and there she was. Emily. She was crying.

"You asshole!" She screamed.

I reached up and touched her cheek, she was real. I couldn't talk. I just wiped away her tears and began crying, and she pulled me into a hug.

.

.

Emily[pov]

I held her close to me, and didn't let go. She was so cold. There was no warmth in her, not even in her eyes. It was like she was gone, and it terrified me. She was shivering but I don't think she knew it, she just buried her face in my neck and held onto me. I pushed her back gently so I could look at her. Her lips were blue, and her skin was pale. Wiping away her tears I placed a kiss on her frozen lips, then whispered in her ear, "I love you Spencer."

Hanna and Aria pulled up behind us. I moved Spencer to Aria's care and laid her in the seat.

"Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

How are you guys liking this whole POV thing? Also thank you for the birthday wishes [you know who you are]

Definitely need some feedback on this chapter please, and tell me where you want the story to go. I have ideas for a drama chapter and a fluff chapter next, so it's up to you!

.

.

Spencer[pov]

"Mmm" I groaned, stretching out like a cat in my warm bed. Then everything came back to me. The text, running away, the cold, the bridge…Then she came. Emily came and rescued me.

I opened my eyes, and there she was lying next to me. She smiled and ran her fingers across my cheek, "Hey, goofball."

"Hi." I managed to croak through a very sore and swollen throat. At the sound of my voice her eyes seemed to darken a little, and her smile faded. I reached behind her neck and pulled her in, "Thank you—" I winced. "I'm s-" Before I could finish she closed the space between us, kissing me like she'd never kissed me before. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer so that there was no space between us. I could feel her tears on my cheeks but I didn't pull away, I didn't want this moment to stop.

She finally pulled away and rested her forehead against mine, breathing heavily. I wiped away her tears, but stayed quiet. I knew what she must be thinking.

.

.

Emily[pov]

I almost lost her. I feel sick when I think about it. I open my eyes, she's looking at me and I know she's sorry. I brush her cheek with my fingers.

She's so fragile, and I didn't even know. She believed everything I had told her about A. But I still see fear in her eyes, like any second I'm going to walk out of her life. I wouldn't, no...Couldn't. I need her.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." I sob.

She wraps me in a hug and hushes me, whispering that she loves me. But I can feel her fever pulsing through her body, and I feel sick. Is this how Spencer felt when the car accident happened?

We laid like that for hours, Spencer just held me. I would whisper in her ear I love her, and we pretended that the past couple days didn't happen. 'A' wasn't going to tear us apart. Ever again.

.

.

Spencer[pov]

I felt like such an asshole.

I mean, what would I have done if Emily had pulled the crap I pulled? I would be furious.

It had been almost a week since that day and Emily hadn't left my side. Even when her parents left she stayed where she could see me. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. I was feeling better, and Emily wasn't as sore anymore. But things still felt different. It was like she was afraid to say anything wrong, anything that would upset me. Like I'm going to jump off the closest bridge. I keep reassuring her that I won't ever go crazy again, but I cant blame her for being weary. I would probably wrap her in memory foam and carry her around on my hip if the situation was reversed.

I heard the shower turn off. "Em?"

"Yeah?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"I love you."

She stuck her head out the door and looked at me like I was crazy, then laughed. "Come here."

.

.

Emily[pov]

"Come here." I laughed taking Spencer's hand. I pulled her into the bathroom and smirked when her jaw dropped seeing me naked. I just kissed her. Every moment felt so special now, you never know when someone can disappear. I wasn't going to let anything pass us by.

"Em-" Spencer whispered in between kisses. I just ignored her , biting her lip and wrapping my hands behind her neck pulling her closer to me. She moaned kissing me back, and I giggled. Then she through a little fit and pulled away, "We have to go." She said pouting.

She was right. I sighed, giving her my best puppy dog eyes and gave her one last peck on her pouty lip. "Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer[pov]

I stepped out front door behind Emily and shivered. Winter had officially set in and it was snowing pretty much every other day. I pulled my hood up and grabbed Emily's hand.

"We should hurry," I told her. "Hanna and Aria are probably waiting." She kissed me on the cheek and headed toward the car.

We arrived at the park and just as I thought the other two were there waiting.

"Hellur, ladies." Hanna said as we approached the old worn down picnic table.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Hellur?"I asked. Emily giggled.

"Snow days. Too many Madea movies. Sorry." She shrugged.

Aria grabbed Hanna by the elbow and laughed "Come on Tyler Perry, let's do this then go somewhere less outside."

We all started towards the woods chatting and catching up. The recent weather has kept us cooped up in our houses under parental control. I was lucky Emily was at my house during the storms and had been snowed in with me. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She silently mouthed, "I love you." And squeezed me back.

"We're here."

.

.

Emily[pov]

We haven't been here in so long, probably since before Ali died. But the time had come. We promised each other five years ago, today, that we would come dig this up. Our time capsule. It was Alison's idea of course, and it feels different doing this without her but we promised. It's what she would want.

"Anyone bring a shovel?" I asked.

"Yes." Spencer said digging through her rather large purse. I should've known she was the only one who would remember. My smart girlfriend, I smiled. "Well, sort of." She laughed pulling out four hand held gardening shovels.

Aria and Hanna both laughed grabbing theirs. "Better than nothing, right?" Spencer smiled crookedly handing me mine.

We all dug for what seemed like forever because of the snow and frozen ground. But eventually someone hit something.

"Ha!" Hanna boasted, hitting something hard with her shovel. We all surrounded the spot and watched as she pulled a small box from the ground. I think we all held our breath at the same time. You could probably hear a pin drop, so I spoke.

"Let's do this. Ali would've wanted us to."

.

.

Spencer[pov]

"Wow" We all mumbled in unison after opening the box. So many memories came flooding back; to all of us I'm sure.

Aria reached into the box pulling out an old doll. "Oh my gosh, I forgot I put this in here." She brushed the dolls hair with her fingers and smiled.

Hanna quickly followed, "Oh wow," She lifted a small notebook out. "This was my book of goals." She flipped through a few of the pages and read out loud. "Date a really cute guy. Get skinny." She mumbled more to herself that I couldn't really hear.

Emily was next, I saw her smile her sweet smile and pull out a necklace. It was a small silver turtle. She ran her fingers across it, "My grandmother gave this to me." I gently took the necklace out of her hands and put it on her. She reached up and touched it again and smiled at me. "What about you, Spence?"

I looked into the box and pulled out my treasure, "this was my first field hockey jersey." I laughed. It was white and pink. "We we're the Little Hurricanes."

"That thing looks like it could still fit you" Hanna joked holding it up to me. It probably could. I used to always wear my cloths big.

"Look," Aria lifted something out of the box. "It was Alison's." It was a framed picture of all of us. One summer we had spent at the lake. We all smiled remembering those days.

"There's something else." Emily looked into the box confused. It was a large envelope, with four bracelets inside and a letter.

'' Sorry I snuck back here without you all, but I wanted to surprise you. I figured in five years the bracelets I got for us all would be worn, so I got us these." Emily read. "We are older now, so I think we should have something a little more elegant. Love, Ali." She pulled out five diamond studded bracelets.

"No way!" Hanna said taking hers.

"Should we take them?" Emily said wearily.

"Of course. Ali wanted us to all have something together." I said

We all put our bracelets on and sat in silence for a few minutes just remembering everything that has happened. It wasn't until the snow had started to fall that we realized we should probably move. We gathered up our things and walked back towards the cars.

Emily grabbed my hand and huddled close to me as we walked. I kissed her on the side of the head and whispered, "I love you too, by the way."

.

.

Emily[pov]

"You should try that on." I said to Spencer when we finally got back to her house. We had gone for coffee with the girls before the next storm hit.

"What? My jersey?"

I nodded, picturing her in the small jersey and her trademark superhero underwear. I bit my lip thinking about it.

"Hm.." She gently pushed me backwards onto the bed. I fell back swiftly followed by Spencer's lips on mine. She began to pull away and when I tried to follow she placed a soft finger across my lips, "I thought I was supposed to be trying on a jersey." She smiled.

I glared at her. "Fine. Butthead. But only because I know you will look very sexy and stuff."

She rolled off me and laughed, picking up her jersey she walked toward the bathroom.

I laughed to myself and smiled. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"I love you."

The door opened and she leaned against the frame. She looked absolutely amazing, the butterflies in my stomach were going insane. The old jersey hugged her curves and showed the littlest bit of her tummy, the low cut v neck exposed her perfect collarbone, and of course, she was wearing Captain America underwear. "This moment seems familiar." She said raising a taunting eyebrow at me.

I slowly stood up and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible. Putting her hands on my cheeks she kissed me softly, and whispered. "I love you, too, Emily."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey y'all, I wrote a new fic and would really appreciate your thoughts! It's another femslash but this times its Brooke and Haley from One Tree Hill! Another one of my favorites. I think writing away from this story will help me make it better. This chapter will be short, I don't want to force writing. Anyway, love you all!

.

.

Emily[pov]

I woke up cuddled next to the most beautiful girl in the world. I smiled and traced hearts over Spencer's bare stomach until she woke up.

"uhgnn" she mumbled and squinted at the morning sun peeking through the window. She put her hands on my shoulders positioning me in front of the light. "There we go. Good morning beautiful"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."

As if on cue Spencer's phone rang. I rolled off over her and went to change clothes while she answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey Melissa" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I stuck out my tongue and smiled before going back to changing.

Their conversation seemed like it wasn't going to end soon, so I walked over to the window to see how bad last night's blizzard had been. "Whoa Spence, look!"

"I gotta go. Love you." She jumped of the bed and was next to me in two steps. "Dang." She gasped looking outside. The snow was probably four feet high, judging how it was piled next to our cars. It hadn't snowed like this in Rosewood in years.

"Let's go play in it." I said excited let tugging on Spencer's arm.

She looked at me like I had an eye on my forehead. "Are you kidding? I'm not an Eskimo!" pulling me into a hug she begged "Couldn't we just stay in here..Cuddled up in bed all warm?"

I gave her a short kiss and whispered in her ear, "I'll call the girls" and bounded off towards the closet to bundle up, leaving Spencer grumbling behind me.

.

.

Spencer[pov]

"You're lucky you're cute." I mumbled to Emily as Aria and Hanna approached walking down the road.

She nudged me playfully and ran off to meet our friends yelling, "Snowman time!"

We stayed outside for hours playing in the freezing white fluff. Although I was freezing and basically miserable I did love seeing Emily so happy. She was like a little kid. Her eyes glowed and she laughed as if nothing was wrong in her life, and that made me happy. Aria and Hanna were their perky selves, they even built a six foot snowman while Emily and I made snow angels.

"Damn we're good." Hanna said stepping back admiring their work. She high fived Aria and we all took turns taking pictures with the snow giant. My favorite was all four of posing in front of it, plain I know, but we were happy.

"Let's go inside and put these on facebook." I begged, "My toes are frozen."

Finally Emily gave in, she took my hand and we went inside, Aria and Hanna behind us.


	15. UPDATE

GUYS! I'm ALIVE! Haha sorry to leave you all hanging, I actually have been having serious medical issues and couldn't do much. But i'm back and writing again. So, be ready for me to finish this baby up. Its one of my favorites. Again, I am very sorry for leaving you with an unfinished story, several, if you follow my other work. Anyway, be ready!


	16. Chapter 15

**Spencer[pov]**

The kettle was screaming.

Aria had to nudge me to get me to get me to notice. She just smiled at me sweetly, the way she does. Aria often catches me making googly eyes at Emily but never calls me out on it like Hanna would. I love her for that.

I start making everyone's cocoa, while they huddle around the laptop. I bring them each a mug one by one, Emily last, pausing only long enough to peck her on the cheek before making my own. I just hold it in my hands, welcoming the warmth and watch them all giggling.

They must've felt my eyes on them, and fell silent. Everyone just looked at each other. We were all thinking it, Hanna was just the only one who spoke.

IOIOI

**Emily[pov]**

"_It's been too quiet. What is.._" she almost whispered too quiet to hear. "_A.._"

"_Planning?_" Spencer finished for her. I walked around the counter behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her shoulder blades.

"_Can we not talk about it?_" I mumble into her back.

"_I agree._" Aria says, "_maybe the reason nothing has been happening is cause we have been pretending A doesn't exist._"

IOIOI

**Spencer[pov]**

Emily's body heat is more than welcome, but I move away from her to the window. "_Guys, the snowman is gone._"

"_What!?_" They yell in unison as they rush toward me.

The snowman was completely gone. Not fell, not trampled, just..gone.

IOIOI

There ya go guys! I am at work so I cant upload much right now, but do me a favor? I am actually writing a book, I would love you to read my snippet I have posted on Booksie. Just search my pen name "Othella Calhoun" I'm the only one. My story is called "From Beneath the Ice" please share and review! I'll post more tonight!


	17. Chapter 16

**Guys, I see your FAVS and FOLLOWS. Thank you so much! Do me a favor and review? Tell me what you like and what you don't! Also, tell me what you'd like to see! This is another short chapter. I'll start writing longer ones once I get some inspiration!**

**Spencer[pov]**

The snowman was on the front porch. A huge knife pinning a note to its chest.

All it said was "Aria". I turned to her, her eyes were wider than I'd ever seen.

Hanna wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulders shaking her head, "_It's like freaking Beetlejuice. We said A's name too many times._"

"_There's a..knife.."_ Aria mumbles lifting a feeble finger to the snowman then letting her arm flop beside her. She let out a kind of..squeak, before turning back to the kitchen.

I walk behind her, putting a hand on her back I sit beside her at the bar. Emily and Hanna must be moving the snowman, because they don't follow. "Don't _worry, you know we won't let anything stab you, right?_" I rub the back of her neck reassuringly.

She just nods.

"_Let em try."_ Hanna walks in. She kisses the top of Arias head and wraps a lazy arm across her collarbone.

I see Emily raise an eyebrow and we exchange glances. "_Yeah,_" she says, "_we just need to stay close._"

IOIOI

**Emily[pov]**

I'm thoroughly creeped out. Hopefully no one can tell. When Aria and Spencer left, Hanna and I made a little discovery inside the snowman. I shudder.

Spencer must've noticed because she's staring me down. She's at my side in seconds with her hand around mine. I shake my head at her and she nods, giving my hand a quick squeeze. I'll explain to her later.

Someone's phone was vibrating. We all search our pockets frantically.

"_It's me."_ Aria says. I can physically see everyone stop breathing. "_It's just my mom_." She smiles a little, out of what I assume is relief. "_I have to go_." She starts to get up and Hanna is on her heels.

"_I'll take you_." She says. Aria doesn't say anything, she just links arms with her and they walk out.

"_Bye?"_ I raise an eyebrow at Spencer, she just shakes her head and laughs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Emily [POV]**

"_So.._" Spencer started, "_you want to tell me what had you so wigged out?_" She pulled two waters out of the fridge and started to walk off. I follow.

"_Not particularly._" Thinking about it made me nauseated. But the death glare I was receiving from her changed my mind. "When we moved the snowman... there was a.." I was struggling. "_you see we didn't want to freak Aria out any more than she was.._"

"_Em..._" Spencer was getting frustrated, as she opened her bedroom door she sighed. "_It's me._"

"_There was a heart._" I felt the color leave my face as the words passed my lips.

Spencer's eyes widened and her jaw clenched. "_Like, a human..?_" She started shaking her head.

"_I don't think it was human_." I sat on the bed pulling her with me. "_It was too small._"

She just nodded. I watched her stare off into space for a while, I knew she was thinking so I tried not to disturb her. "_Lets go sit in the hot tub for a while?_" she suggested.

"_Okay._"

**IOIOI**

**Spencer[POV]**

I needed to think, and the hot tub is where I usually could clear my head. Usually. But I seem to be a little distracted.

"_Spence?_" Emily laughed. That's probably the third or fourth time shes caught me staring at her. I feel myself blush and sink further into the steaming water, closing my eyes.

"_Well, it's you're fault._" I mumbled.

Emily stood up, her white bikini contrasting her beautifully tan skin. She waded through the water to me. "_How so?_" She said, straddling me and resting her arms on my shoulders.

"_Hm?_" I'd lost my train of thought.

She laughed and kissed me. "_I love you._" She gave me another kiss and slid off me.

"_I love you, too_." I said. Then it clicked.

**IOIOI**

**Emily[POV]**

I saw something in her eyes light up. She smirked. I knew she had an idea.

"_It's a pig heart._" She mumbled to herself. "_It has to be_."

"_So?_" I asked. Spencer just looked at me with a ridiculous grin.

"_There's only two places in town someone could get a pigs heart._" She jumped out of the hot tub. "_The butcher,_" she handed me a towel as I stepped out. "_or if they raise them them self, which, I mean no one around here does._"

"_Okay.."_ I started.

"_The butcher has camera's._" She smiled at me. "_if that's where they got it.._"

"_We'll know who A is._" I finished. "_How do we see the tapes though? They aren't going to just let us have them._"

"_Well, if you just wear THAT maybe.._"

I slapped her arm, "_Shut up_." I laughed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Spencer [POV]**

I wasn't sure how we were going to get the tapes, but I knew it was our best shot at ending all of this. We had to do something. So, we relayed the plan to Hanna and Aria the next day. 

"_What are we going to do..break in after they close and steal the tapes?_" Hanna questioned as she flopped on my bed. She seemed a little skeptical..or maybe she was just a little nervous about breaking any more laws since she was on probation for the whole shop lifting thing. Aria came and sat beside Hanna, resting a hand on her thigh. I saw Emily raise an eyebrow and I smiled at her. 

"_Or one of us could sneak into the back while the others distract the butcher?_" Aria suggested. She seemed to be a feeling a little better about the snowman fiasco yesterday. Hanna must've already told her about finding the heart, because she didn't act suprised. 

I considered both options. Both could end badly. But, "_I think saying 'Oh, I shouldn't be back here?' will be easier to pull off than breaking and entering._" They all silently agreed. _"Now, how will we distract him?"_

"_I think you should go for the tapes."_ Hanna added. 

I nodded. "_Okay, how will YOU guys distract him?_" 

They all looked at each other, smiling. I put my hands up. "_Wont ask._"

**IOIOI**

**Emily[POV]**

We sat outside the butcher's for what seemed like hours. Probably because it WAS a couple hours before the store got busy enough we could slip in inconspicuously. 

We went in, walking as close together as possible. Except for Spencer, she veered off on here own pretending to be very interested in a cut of pork as Hanna, Aria and I made our way to the large, very overwhelmed looking man running the counter.

"_Hello?_" Hanna questioned after about five minutes of waiting for him to notice us. 

He looked up, eyes widened a little. "_Yes, yes..uh.._" 

"_We need some help picking something out._" Aria interrupted. "_Over there._" She pointed to the opposite end of the store. He lead the way to the far end of the shop, and we listened to him talk about all of the different meats, we giggled, and anytime he tried to walk off Hanna would touch his arm and ask another question. I did nothing to contribute. I was busy stealing glances around the room, looking for Spencer.

No where. She must've slipped into the back. Hanna nudged me and they were giggling, so I joined in, trying to keep focus on the butcher. He had shown us everything on the back wall and even had Aria holding a big red hunk of _something_. I felt a knot in my stomach as we walked toward the checkout counter. 'where the hell is she?' I begged Hanna with my eyes. She seemed to understand and shook her head. We were at the counter, the butcher back facing the door leading to where Spencer must still be. I may throw up.

Then I see her face peek around the corner. She is maybe two feet away from the man. I knew i would pay for this later, but i grabbed the hem of my shirt pulling it down, giving myself a little more cleavage and leaned forward. "_Are you sure this is the best?_" I asked. He just nodded, staring at me mouth gaping. I saw Spencer glaring from behind the giant man. She slipped behind him gracefully and made her way to the door. Relief washed over me and I stood. _"I guess we'll see!_" I said cheerfully. We all smiled and spun toward the door leaving the butcher silently waving.


	20. UPDATE 2

GUYS!

It's been wonderful writing this story but I think the next chapter will be the last. I would love to keep you all as viewers, so if there are any match ups/shows you would like to see let me know! I am going to write some new stuff. Along with a book I'm writing. You can find me on Booksie! Please send me some reviews and let me know if you would like to see anything in particular!


	21. FINALE

**Spencer [POV]**

We went straight back to my house to watch the tape.

"_Let's get this over with._" Hanna said grabbing the tape. She stuck it in the VCR. "_I cant believe you still have one of these things._"

"_Hey,_" I defended. "_some of my best movies are on tape."_ We all laughed. But it was a nervous, tense laughter. We were about to find out who was making our lives miserable.

Emily grabbed the remote from the dresser and sat on the floor in front of the TV. We all followed, gathering around like a bunch of kindergarteners.

The tape began, we fast forwarded through a lot, only stopping when we thought we saw someone we knew. Arguing about who the grainy images were. We had been watching for about half an hour and were about to give up, but then we saw it. Even with a low resolution picture, there was no mistaking his face.

We all watched in shock as Ezra bought a pigs heart**.**

"_Holy shit._" Aria looked as if she were going to pass out. Hanna was beside her and pulled her into a hug. We sat with her in silence. In shock.

Although the more I thought about it the more it made sense. The bastard. My heart ached for Aria. Even though they weren't together. Even though she had seemed to find comfort in Hanna. Even though she wasn't crying, now. She was hurt, and I could tell. We all could. Emily's hand found mine and squeezed it tight.

Aria finally stood, looking down at us all. "_Now how do we stop him?_"

**IOIOI**

**Emily[POV]**

I held Spencer's hand as she drove behind Hanna. We could barely see Aria, who was walking along the road toward the river. It made me sick to think of that place. I almost lost Spencer there. Because of Ezra. I felt her thumb move in small circles on the back of my hand. "I love you."

"I love you, more." She smiled at me and looked back to the road. We were almost to the bridge.

Aria followed the walking trail down to the water, Hanna following behind her after parking her car behind Spencer's. We stayed up on the bridge, overlooking them. Spencer let go of my hand reached into the back, she grabbed a camera. We waited, Aria sat at the edge of the bank throwing in rocks, we could barely see Hanna hidden in the trees. Then he came.

A figure dressed in all black with a hood pulled close to its face was walking down the trail to Aria. Spencer turned the camera on and filmed while I watched, panicking. All she had to do was get the hood off so we could catch his face on camera and run. If anything went wrong, Hanna was there. It would be okay.

Aria turned to face A. They were talking, then arguing. I could tell by her body language she was angry. "I wish we could hear what he's saying to her." I whispered. Spencer just nodded.

Then he lunged at her and wrestled her to the ground. The hood fell off and it was him. Ezra had Aria pinned. I dug my fingers into Spencer's arm, but she held the camera steady, and she was focused. Hanna was running toward them in an instant and plowed into Ezra knocking him off of Aria. I could hear everyone yelling but couldn't make out any words. Ezra was up again and was mid-swing towards Hanna's face when..

**BANG.**

And he fell. Aria stood by the riverbank arm outstretched, holding a gun.


	22. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**COME ON,**

**DID YOU ****REALLY**** THINK I WAS GOING TO END IT LIKE THAT?**

Haha! No, there will be a second sequel.

But I am taking a little break from this story to get my creative juices flowing. The second series will be in Aria and Hanna's POV. We'll see what happens with Ezra. What happens to Aria for shooting him, and how the relationship between Hanna and Aria develops. Don't worry, I'll develop Emily and Spencer, too. We just need a little change of pace.

In the meantime, please read my other fics. I am writing a new one by request about Bella and Rosalie from Twilight. I never pictured them as a couple, but now that I am writing it I love it! Let me know and other stories or couples you would like to see. **IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LESBIAN COUPLES, YALL**. I can write gay/straight/bi/lesbian/trans anything! Just don't ask me to do _incest_. I always read Charmed incest and it weirdos me out. Haha!


End file.
